Heirs to the Wrath
The Gods' Wrath Will Befall Us — Official tagline ''Heirs to the Wrath'' (怒りの相続人) is an upcoming 3D fighting video game. The game is set to be released for Arcades in December 2019 and later for Nintendo Swith on 2020. By the ESRB rating standards, the game will be rated M for blood, violence and partial nudity. The game's story focuses on a group of fighters, who have the power to transform into a mythological deity, and their battle for saving the world from ancient gods who want the purification of humanity. In April 27th, ''Heirs to the Wrath'' opened to the public its official website. For the latest information on the game, please visit http://heirstothewrath.ze.cx/. Context '''Heirs to the Wrath features a roster of 16 playable characters that could be selected by the player. Each character has their own Deity transformation, moveset, personality and they are all part of the game story. A fighter, or an Heir, is a human with the ability to transform himself into a deity form giving him divine power in relation with his transformation. For example, as the Heir of Helios, Titan of the sun, Alec uses his power from the sun and can fight with a fire whip. Depending on their story, a fighter is, sometimes, related whether to The Primordial Program, an intergovernmental operation fighting against the Wilting or to The Eighth Seal, a secret cult fighting for the Wilting. Playable characters The Primordial Program The Primordial Program is an intergovernmental operation with the aim of unifying the Heirs, finding them around the world, and stopping the Wilting. The Eighth Seal The Eighth Seal is a sinister cult composed of powerful people performing devastating rituals for the Ancient gods. As their rival, The Primordial Program, they seek for the Heirs but manipulate them to become their weapons. Independents Some fighter has their own agenda. They could just want to have a normal life despite their power, working alone to their own mission or even going back and forth between the Primordial Program and the Eighth Seal. Non-playable characters Heirs to the Wrath is like typical 3D fighting games, it plays with 7-buttons corresponding to moves including motion, attack, guard, throw or, as we see later, transformation. As most of the fighting game, Heirs to the Wrath focus on an attack/defense strategy where the players have to take advantages of his opponent's moves to gain a chance to attack or, inversely, to anticipate a disadvantaging situation and entering in a defensive strategy. Inspired by the Bloody Roar series, the overall fighting system is based on the Deity Transformation where the player can transform his fighter into their powerful and more agile god-like form with an extended attack arsenal. In Deity form, the player can execute a Wrath Move, the strongest attack, before come back to his Human form. The player can also enter in Titan form, more powerful than in Deity form, where he can perform Wrath Move without automatically comes back in Human mode. In this form, the Deity Gauge is flashing and gradually fade away over time, once it's empty, the fighter back to a Human form. Basic Commands Display Basic Fight Mechanics Deity Mechanics Advanced Fight Mechanics Environment Mechanics Tag Battle Mechanics |} Alternative Mechanics List of Upgrades |-| Sudden Death Mode= Sudden Death mode is an unlockable versus mode inspired by the parody fighting game [https://divekick.wikia.com/wiki/Divekick_Wiki Divekick]. A player loses the round after being hit only once, there's a Double KO when the two opponents manage to hit each other in the same time. The versus takes place in a strict 2D arena where the opponent are more distant from each other than other arenas, helping the particular gameplay. |-| Typhon Mode= Typhon mode is an unlockable versus mode allowing to play with an versus mode inspired by [https://bloodyroar.fandom.com/wiki/Bloody_Roar_4 Bloody Roar 4] Health and Beast Mechanic. the Deity and Life gauges are intertwined, meaning that if the player turns into his Deity Form, all the damage he will take will be only taken on his Deity Gauge. Also, if the Life Gauge is completely depleted, the player will automatically transform himself into his Deity form for the remainder of the round. The player can uses Charging Faith sacrificing some of his Life for fill up his Deity Gauge, if the player uses all his Life in the Charging Faith move, he will turn into his Titan Form until the end of the round. The player can come back to his Human form as he wants pressing + (Mockeries are unavailable in Typhon Mode), helping him to dealing with his Life Gauge. As in a standard versus fight, the Deity Gauge can still be filling up by taking or receiving hits in the fighter's Human form. With the Deity Gauge becoming the Life Gauge in Deity Form, the players can extend their health and use new and unique strategies to play with. |} Graphic Design & Animations Story A playable mode where you follow the adventures of various characters. The story mode follows a linear story splits into three chapters, plus a Bonus Chapter, through a series of character swaps. In each chapter, the player will fight with different fighter against various opponents determining by the events of the story. There is multiple cutscenes between the fight as well as some CG movie during the most important moments. You can read the complete story here. Progressing through the story will make you play with various fighter, if you have difficulties, you can always switch to the Free Training Mode to learn about the playable fighter. The story tells how a group of fighters with divine powers, the Heirs, has to investigate and to fight against the plan of Ancient Gods to create a new world pure and religious. Arcade A classic Arcade mode where the player chooses his fighter and fight a series of matches, each harder than the previous one. This mode has four levels of difficulty: * Easy: Eighth matches the last one being against a predefined opponent. * Normal: Eighth matches the last one being against a predefined opponent. There is also a bonus match against an unlockable character, if the player didn't have one game over. * Hard: Eighth matches the last one being against a predefined opponent. There is also a bonus match against an unlockable character, if the player didn't have one game over. * Survival: An endless series of matches where you have to fight against each playable fighters until a predefined opponent, once this predefined opponent defeated, the row of matches starts over. The more matches you win and the less time you used will increased your final score. Clear the Arcade mode with a fighter unlocks a little cinematic showing an important moment of the fighter's life. This cinematic can't be unlock with the Survival difficulty due to the face this difficulty can't be finished. You can see the cinematic endings here. Versus Versus battle in offline modes, the player can play with another local player or with a CPU (which you choose the difficulty level between 1 and 5). You can also use this mode for watch CPU only battles. *'VS Battle': Simple versus with one vs one *'Tag Battle': Versu two teams of two members. Ascension This mode presents a story in an alternate universe where the player participates to the Ascension Tournament to make his name to the Pantheon. The player will have to choose the fighter and go through 25 matches, each with their own rules and events, as well as 10 secret matches unlockable depending on the action of the player. The player can change his fighter whenever he wants. Each matches won will unlock new Upgrades or give you Offerings for buying this said Upgrades. The Upgrades bought can be added on one of your fighters for making him stronger. The more the player go through the Tournament the more difficult the matches are, as the CPU opponents will not only gain in level difficulty but will also have Upgrades on their own. The rules of the matches will also gain in difficulty as the fighter can loose his defensive commands, can have to fight against three opponents in a row or can have his Deity Form deactivated against an opponent in Titan Form. Later in the game, you can unlock the option to play with your Ascension fighters on other modes like Versus, Arcade or Practice. Practice In this mode the player can learn more about the gameplay of the game and the strategy to become a better player. He has the choice between three sub modes: * Free Training: Practice your fighting skills with various displays: the inputs, the move's damage, the combo damage, the moves range (high/mid/low), the frame counts of a move, the possibility of the move being a tracking move. There is also other useful options: Command recording, multiple CPU mode settings and Instant replay. * Tutorial: Learn, as you complete various tasks, all the terms and regular strategies from the game and, to a certain extent, from the Fighting Game genre. When you failed, the game told you why you failed and what you should do for the next try. * Command Training: Learn and master the combos of a character. You can also see your character automatically makes the combo to have a better understanding of the timing and the movement sequences. Galleries This mode presents to the player multiples galleries with video, picture, music or sounds that he win during the game or that he took or recorded himself. * Movies: A collection of cinematic that you unlock progressively through the game. Movies includes: Openings, Cutscenes, Endings, Credit, ... * Hall of Fame: A presentation of each fighters with their story, their complete statistics (Health, Power, Range, Speed, Mobility, Recovery, WEighth, HEighth, High/Mid/Low Power, Throw/Counter Power, Wrath Power, ...), all their lines (as SFX sounds) and an animation presenting the fighter executing a routine from his personal martial art (a kata for example). You can pause the animation, play with the camera and change his/her outfits for a better view of the fighter. To see a fighter presentation, you have to complete the Command Training with him. * Artworks: A collection of official artworks that you unlock progressively through the game. Artworks includes: Concept Art, Render, Unused artworks, ... * My Albums: An album for your saved replays and screenshots. Option GAME SETTINGS: * Time Limit: Choose how much time lasts a round **20sc / 40sc/ 60sc / 90sc / Infinite * Rounds: Choose how many rounds there are during a versus battle **1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 * Blood: '''Choose if some hits show spurting blood or no **Off / On * '''Game speed: '''Choose to accelerate or slow down the fighters ** Off / Slow / High * '''One Form Only: Choose in what form the fighter will be **Off / Human Only /Deity Only / Titan Only * Walls: '''Choose the resistance of the wall around some arenas **Off / Weak walls / Final round / No walls * '''Kids Mode: '''Choose to distort the fighters to give them funny look **Off / Big arms / Big heads/ Kids '''DISPLAY SETTINGS: With Display Settings you have the possibility to change the graphic of various displays (Life Gauge, Deity Gauge, Fonts, ...) by switching through different visual themes (Retro, Fire, Neon, Antiquity, ...). You will even be able to change the Gauges position. OTHER SETTINGS: Here are the other settings avalaible in the option menu. There are mostly typical options for any video games: *Controller *Sound *Graphic *Savefiles Heir to the Wrath Online With the online platform, Heir to the Wrath Online, the player can now fight against online opponents in VS Battle, Tag Battle or Tournament. You can add players in friend list and make your own tournament. Training with online player is also available but you can also Training by yourself and use the Online mode which allow you to practice while simulating the delay you would expect at various connection strengths. The players will earn Online Points by defeating opponents close to their rank or above (giving little to no points for beating a lower rank). The more Online Points they gain the better ranks they have. A player can loose points with abusive disconnecting. Each player can also be ranked by Connection Priority (How good their online connection is) and Disconnect Ratio (How much have they disconnected during matches). Some online events will be also weekly appears rewarding the regular online players with a chance to gain unique prize as Online Points and pre-release DLC contents. ONLINE MODES: *User's Profile *VS Battle *Team Battle *Winner-Stay *Tournament *Training Story Mode The story mode follows a linear story splits into three chapters, plus a Bonus Chapter. '1st Chapter - The Inner God' '2nd Chapter - A New Myth' '3rd Chapter - The Heathens' Arcade Mode When you finish the arcade mode with a fighter, you unlock a cinematic where is shown a memory from the fighter in the form of a slide of images. Ascension Mode When you finish the last challenge in the Ascension mode with a fighter, you unlock a cinematic where is the fighter is interviewed by Janus who has a different tone of voice and gesture depending on who is talking to. Depending on the fighter, he can be excited, terrified, flirty or childish. The player then has a choice between three questions, he could only asks one. A battle takes place in a Stage. Each stage has its own settings and, sometimes, his own rules. It can be really useful for a player to know the specificity of a stage to take advantage of it. Each stages of Heirs of the Wrath are associated to a fighter and, most of times, illustrate a part of his country of origin and the culture. Some stages have two versions. In most of the case, it is one original version and one more basic version (with no specific gameplay like uneven ground or traps) but others has two completely different versions like Distant Forest that has a version during summer and a second during winter. Outside the fights, the stage also appears in the Story mode and mostly serves as a decor for characters encounters. List of stages There are 16 stages in Heirs to the Wrath. Soundtrack The game soundtrack ranges from gentle house to IDM trips through raucous synth melodies and hip-hop loops showing a variety of beats packed, all of which help to bring out an emotional and dream-like dynamic in opposition of the high energy tunes of most of the fighting game scores. If the score mostly focus on electronic beats, there is sometimes classical music elements (choir, cello and violin) and heavy metal elements (riff with electric guitars, distortion sounds and vigorous vocals) adding variety and powerness to the soundtrack. Others * Voice acting incorporates accents depending on the origins of the character speaking. Logos & Box Art Heirs_to_the_Wrath.png|Box art Hiers-to-the-Wrath-logo.png|Logo Character Designs Others Artworks Unofficial Artworks & Fanarts Thanks to all of you who took the time to draw the characters of Heirs to the Wrath! If you did an art about this game and want me to share it here just post it in the comments. Elektrode_Tigzon.png|Elek-Trode by Secretverse Ezequiel.png|Ezequiel by Secretverse Ezequiel (Tau).png|Ezequiel (Tau) by Lou.png|Lou by QingyunExo.png|Qingyun by WeiSketchFPF.jpg|Wei by Miroir Saeko.jpeg|Saeko by Alec.jpg|Alec (Helios) by Secretverse_Elek-Trode.png|Elek-Trode by Secretverse_Elek-Trode_(Sekhmet).png|Elek-Trode (Sekhmet) by QingyunSketch.jpg|Qingyun by Secretverse Caleb.png|Caleb by Secretverse Caleb (Amaguq).png|Caleb (Amaguq) by LouLou.png|Lou by Ezequiel.png|Ezequiel by Ezequiel_Deity_Form.png|Ezequiel (Tau) by ZoyaSketch.jpg|Zoya by YamatoniSketch.jpg|Yamatoni by File:AlecSketch.jpg|Alec by EzequielSketch.jpg|Ezequiel by }} With the revival of the fighting games market since the release of Street Fighter IV, the HTTW team wanted their own license able to stand out among the 3D fighting games represented by a very limited number of series (Tekken, Soul Calibur ''and Dead or Alive). Taking inspiration from the changing form gameplay of a Hudson Soft fighting game series, Bloody Roar, the HTTW team developed the idea of ''Heirs to the Wrath with strong emphasis of a modern gameplay aiming to the esports tournament market. An intriguing storyline, charismatic fighters and attractive design were developed so that the game can appeal to both casual gamers and the Western audience as well as garner a fanbase. For the design, the HTTW team wanted the characters to have an impression of realistic proportionalities in anatomy but with slightly alteration (more slender, less broad shoulders, ...) to give them attractive bodies. Also, their physical traits must have corresponded to their nationality. Even before the official launch, 5 DLC were announced each of them will add a new fighter, a new arena, new topical outfits for the fighters as well as balance rectifications. The DLC will be release every 6 months for a still to be determined price. During the same announcement, the HTTW team stipulated that, depending on the success of the game, they have plan for a sequel or a re-release. Heirs to the Wrath is a game which encouraging the player to follow particular steps to unlock the totality of the game. This a list of all the hidden content in the game and how to unlock them: New Fighters *'Yamatoni:' Finish the first chapter of the Story Mode *'Caleb:' Finish the second chapter of the Story Mode *'Qingyun:' Finish the third chapter of the Story Mode *'Janka:' Finish the Arcade mode (in Normal or Hard) in less than 15 minutes *'Soledad:' Finish the Arcade mode (in Normal or Hard) with all the starter fighters *'Ezequiel:' In Arcade mode (in Normal or Hard) with Soledad, when you confront Ezequiel in the last match, win with a Ring Out New Stages *'Classical Museum:' Finish Arcade mode once. *'Outch! Ring!!: '''In the Arcade mode, you have 1/30 chance to fight in this area if you win the match without loosing any round you gain the stage. *'Step-Pyramid:' In the Ascension mode finish the Challenge 2F. *'Cathedral of Apocalypse:' Finish Arcade mode in Hard with Qingyun. New Fighter-related bonus *'Alternative colors for costume 1 & 2:' Finish Arcade mode (in Normal or Hard) with this fighter in less than 15 minutes. *'Memories video:' Finish Arcade mode with this fighter. *'Available in the Hall of fame:' Complete the Command Training with this fighter New Options * '''Kids mode (little body, big feets, hands and head):' Play 10 hours of game * Bounce mode (bouncing breast and buttocks): Finish the Arcade mode with all the fighters * Bloody mode (lot of blood in each hit): Fight 500 battles * Play with an Ascension Fighter outside the Ascension mode: Win the final challenge in Ascension mode Uber Orion You can fight against Uber Orion with specific actions *'In the Arcade Mode:' Start the Normal or Hard mode in Tag Team (with two affiliated fighter and each controlled by a different player). During the route do a least 2 perfects, 3 Wrath Moves (with at least on Tag Wrath Move) *'In the Ascension Mode:' Unlock the Challenge 4A *'VS Mode:' Once you finish the Story mode, play against a computer. In the Character select screen, when you have to chose your opponent Highlight Alec 3 seconds then, highlight Saeko 3 seconds then, highlight Qingyun 3 seconds then press all 4 buttons (Kick, Punch, Beast, Guard) on the Random Option. * All the Wrath Moves are directly inspired by legends and myths surrounding the Deity. * Lots of deities was considered for the fighters, even Deity from less conventional mythologies as Cthulhu or the Flying Spaghetti Monster. * From this survey, Elek-trode is voted first favorite fighter from the players as she gains 32% of votes. The second being Darren with 16% of votes. * You can read on Alec's pants δύναμη (dýnami) meaning Force in Greek. * The subtitles for each chapter are the translation of the title in another language: Japanese for the Chapter 1, French for the Chapter 2, Russian for the Chapter 3, Hebrew for the Memories and Inuktitut for the Interviews * The Chibi Wallpaper is now featured in the Fantendo Hall of Fame of Image, thank you for your votes! Credits Thanks to the people who helped me in this project, I am glad to have you! * The Box Art was drawn by ArtauEXO * The Sypnosis template was made by * Beta readers: , and * Alec is a playable character in Fantendo's End of Time?! * Qingyun, Soledad and Darren, in their Human and Deity forms, can be used as Kingdom cards in the game Fortresses of Light Want to use the fighters for your umbrella/crossover project? You can! But first you will have to notice me about that and, then, add somewhere a link to this page on your project. Have fun with them! Comments Correct Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Coral Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:3D Fighting Games